Queen?
by luxraynumberonefangirl
Summary: bella is the last heir to the la push kindom but is also a hand maid how does that work? disclaimer to all chapters
1. whats happening

**A/N ok so I no nm bout the mid-evil times I just taught it would be fun to try so if I get stuff wrong forgive me this is all coming from my imagination please read.**

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm the sole heir of the La push crown.

I've got the last birth mark all the royals of La push had.

It was the shape of a wolf its head on the right side of my neck, while its body rest in between my shoulder blades.

I'm 17 years of age and my 18 birth day is in a few days.

I use to live a happy life where I lived with my parents in the castle of La push and was training to be the next Queen.

That was until that dreadful night 11 years ago.

_Flash back_

_I had just gotten to bed. Today was my 7__th__ birthday. _

_I quickly feel asleep the day's events taking their toll on me._

_I was woken up by the smell of smoke in the air._

_I jumped out of bed and grabbed my armor._

_I put it on quickly. _

_You see the kingdom of La push was ran a little differently than others._

_In La push both girls and boys could fight. The heir had to fight in a big tournament before they were crowned King or Queen on their 18__th__ birthday._

_Anyway back to my story I rushed out of my room and saw fire at the end of the hall towards the wing my parents and their guards slept in._

_I run towards it yelling, "Mom!" "Dad!"_

_I ran through the flames flinching at the heat and the sting of my flesh burning._

_My left arm and leg hurt the most._

_When I finally got to their door it was too late the room had already clasped and I had to flee before the roof above my head caved in._

_When I got outside I saw nothing, but flames and blood._

_Then I saw red who were they to come to my kingdom without declaring war first who were they to kill my parents and my people? _

_In the streets Aro's army was ready for a fight._

_I drew my sword and our fight began._

_I had taken down half the army while the other men gathered every one they could to flee._

_Aro's men had also killed half of my men._

_The King of forks Aro sat on a brown stallion and yelled "Halt."_

_I looked at him with a look that would kill a man if looks could kill._

"_My, my what do we have here?" Aro said looking my way._

_I glared at him and said through clenched teeth, "What do you want and why did you do this? You didn't even declare war first."_

"_Well you see my dear I want the land and we all know that I couldn't get what I wanted if I fought fair. Now who are you?"_

"_I'm Princess Isabella Swan daughter of the now desist King and Queen of La push last heior to the La push throne and champion of the Quilta tournament." I said_

"_Now that's some title for such a little girl. I'll make you a deal here it's you surrender to me now and we end this battle and no one else gets hurt and come to my places to me my twins Alec and Jane's playmate your all around the same age."_

"_And why would I do that? I'm the last heir to the throne here I'd be Queen."_

"_Because you aren't of age and we both only have half of our people left and if we continue we will kill each other out." _

"_Fine, but only to save the rest of my people, but I want you to know this if you ever try in any way to every harm me or my people I'll take you and your city to the ground. When I do became of age I WILL NOT BE YOU CHILDEN'S ANYTHING."_

"_That is fine you shall be their guard and their play mate and when you are older you will be there hand maid and their guard."_

"_And what about my land when I become of age?"_

"_Well will see if you can win the tournament all Kings and Queens of La push must take before crowning."_

"_you will pay for this." _

_**A/N so tell me what you think about it so far.**_


	2. stupid knight

**Age 7- right after the fire.**

_We had just arrived in Forks and now were on our way to the castle._

_When we got there King Aro had me follow him to the throne room._

_Once there he called a guard over and ordered him to summon Prince Alec and Princess Jane._

_s later a small girl and small boy came in to the room._

_They both had brown hair and blue eyes._

_The girl wrinkled her noise up in disgust when she looked at me._

_The boy however looked at me in awe._

_I looked down and saw I was still wearing my armor helmet and all and was covered in blood from head to toe._

"_Why is that knight so small?" Asked the boy, "I thought knight were suppose to be big and strong."_

_The girl on the other hand asked, "Why is that in the castle?" while looking at me._

_I was about to reply, but Aro yanked my helmet in a swift movement before I could get far enough away from him._

_As my hair fell down to my shoulders both of the twins gasped and said together, "No that can't be girls can't be knight"_

"_Ah but you see she's not a knight, but a princess."_

"_Ha what country would let her be a princess ever one knows princesses aren't suppose to fight they are to leave that to the princes." The girl Jane sneered._

"_She is the princess of La push the city I just ambushed."_

"_Then why isn't she there dead with the rest of them." Again Jane sneered, while the boy remained silent._

_My body tensed and I was about to say something when the boy Alec finally spoke._

"_Jane I would advise you to keep quiet if you notice the girl is covered in blood and hand is on her weapon I wouldn't advise making her mad." _

_He then looked at me and said, "She does have a good question why are you here?"_

_This time I spoke before anyone could cut me off._

"_I'm here because I made a deal with you father the King here. The deal was I came here and was your two's play mate and guard until we all become older then I will be your guy's handmaid and guard until I'm of age then I'm free to do as I please and in return Aro and his men would leave the people of La push alone." I simple stated like it was no big deal._

_Alec went to say something but was cut off by his sister screeching "what no way that is leaving with us."_

_This is when Aro said something, "Yes Jane she is and if you don't stop your whining I will turn a blind eye has Isabella here hurts to the way we all can tell she wants to."_

"_Yes father." Jane said._

_Aro then looked at Alec and asked, "Do you have anything to say on this matter?"_

"_Just some questions."_

"_Go on then."_

"_Well were will she be sleeping and is she going to wear that the whole time and what happen to her arm?"_

_At his last question we both looked at my arms and sure enough on my left arm my armor was melted and you could all you could see was redness._

_I notice right away it was swollen and my left leg was the same. _

_As soon as I acknowledged the wound it started to hurt._

"_I don't know where I will be sleeping and I really hope I don't have to wear this the whole time because its runnier now and I ran through a fire and if I don't get it treated soon I'm going to pass out."_

_Aro took my right arm and dragged me to a different wing that I presumed was the medical wing._

"_Milly I need you to help" her he said pushing me towards the old lady. _

_Milly told me to take my clothes off which I did and then made me lay down._

_Shortly after that I passed out._

_When I woke up I was in a white dress and my arm and leg were wrapped._

_ "Ah I see the little warrior has finally a wake." A voice said._

_There were a few snickers around the room._

"_I bet she can't even move." Another voice said and again sinkers filled the air this is when I had it._

_I sat up without winching at the pain and said, "You all should shut up now because I can move quite"_

_As I looked around the room I saw some faces pale at the thought that I could move._

_Some even grabbed hold of their weapons._

"_I'm not scared of you just so you know you are the one that should fare me. I could kill you in two seconds if I wanted to."_

_At this I sorted and said, "I'd like to see you try. What's your name anyway?"_

"_Knight Demetri. And I will show you how easily I can kill you." And with he drew his sword and came at me._

_I jumped out of the bed and out of the way winching as I moved._

_I got into a fighting pose as he came at me again this time when he swung at me I ducked, and grabbed the arm that was wielding the sword with my left hand clenching my teeth at the pain, and got a good hold on it then with my right hand I brought down a powerful blow to his arm breaking it and causing him to drop his sword and call out in pain in then pulled him closer with his now broken arm, and then I hooked my foot around the back of his leg and knocked him to the ground._

_I kicked up his fallen sword with my foot swung it to the right then pulled it backwards, and paced it at is throat and said, "No, it is me who would easily kill you."_

_Just then Milly walked in._

"_Stop it both of you."_

_She then looked at me and said, "you get back in bed you should be out of bed you need rest."_

"_And you came here so I can cheek you out." She said looking at Demetri._


	3. alex

**Age 7-bella has finally healed from the fire**

_It had been 3 moons since the fire my wounds where finally healed and I was allowed to leave the medical wing much to Demetri distaste._

_He was still sour about the fight we had during the first nights of my arrival here._

_King Aro had requested I be taking straight to the throne room as soon as I was well enough to move out of the medical wing._

_Demetri was the knight he assigned to deliver me to the throne room since I had no clue where it was._

_Demetri walked me down several corridors in silence._

_After what seemed like forever we were in the throne room._

"_Ah Isabelle my dear it's so nice of you grace us with your presses"_

"_Is there any particular reason you summoned me King Aro?"_

"_Yes my dear you see today I shall be appointing you to be the guardian of one of my children"_

_With that he beckoned me over to him._

_As I approached him he rose from his throne and unsheathed his sword._

_Knowing what he wanted me to do I knell down on one knee._

" _I, Aro king of Forks dough you guardian of my son Alex prince of Forks and my Eire. Your main concern shall be to protect him. You shall not listen to anyone other orders but his not even my own. His safety is the only thing you should worry about u shall guard him until your 18 birthday. Do you accept?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then it is done"_

_He touched both my shoulders with his sword._

_I stood up after he was done._

"_May I leave now?"_

"_yes ill have one of the guards take you to your room you and alex shall be shareing a room"_

"_will we have our own beds?"_

"_yes u shall it wouldn't be proper if u didn't"_

"_very well then"_

_Aro beckoned a guard whose name I didn't know and order them to take me to my room._

_When I entered the room Alex was there._

_We both just stated at each other for a long time._

"_so you're my guard?" Alex was the first to speak._

"_yes I am"_

_Do you8 know how to spar?"_

"_yes I do"_

"_then lets spar"_

"_very well if that's what you wish"_

_And that was how mine and Alex's great friendship started. _


	4. Chapter 4

Like most of you here, I'm aware of Fanfiction's over-irrational cracking down on lemon writers. Speaking as a writer, I encourage most of my veteran reviewers and subscribers to support the petition to obtain the MA rating; thus allowing lemon writers to stay on fanfiction. To support fanfiction, follow these steps. Copy and post this on your page: Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site. Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests. While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation. For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Konoha's Nightmare renjiyamato Nara110 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Silvdra-Zero YoukoTaichou Leonineus Aragon Potter Kur0Kishi ruto-kun-nata-chan Raptorcloak luxraynumberonefangirl 2. Copy what's above and sign your name underneath my name. 3. Send it to mailto:support

Ill be writing more of my stories and hopefully I get the chapters up before the story is taken down for the violence in it.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ... So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. . SPREAD THE WORD


End file.
